


His Bed

by underneathestars



Series: Fluffy Prompts [3]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneathestars/pseuds/underneathestars
Summary: "I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hatano's mission does indeed occur before Jitsui's, but him arriving the day Jitsui's episode had occurred is something I made up to fit what I had in mind while writing this.
> 
> Based on one of the prompts found [here ](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com/post/151726413251/101-fluffy-prompts) which I'm still accepting requests from if you're interested.

Kaminaga wakes up baffled by the situation he’s in.

He blinks his eyes, once, then twice, trying to recollect last night’s memories, ignoring briefly that source of warmth against his body, and nothing comes up.

He lets out a breath quietly, tilting his head slightly, and his eyes land on Jitsui sitting by the edge of his bed with a smug smile.

_Jitsui. Jitsui’s mission. Wind Agency. Him and Hatano._

Everything makes sense now.

“How cute.” Jitsui quietly says as he stretches his arms before getting up and grabbing his book.

“Shut up,” Kaminaga mumbles and Jitsui giggles, “How long have you been awake?”

“Woke up a while ago,” Jitsui pauses, “Do you want to get up?”

Kaminaga blinks his eyes slowly and looks back at Hatano, his head against his chest, soft warm breaths against his neck, and legs intertwined with his. When he looks back at Jitsui, he’s met a gentle smile, “I’ll carry him to his bed if you want.”

“No,” Kaminaga’s response comes in an instant, “It’s fine. I don’t want to get up now anyway.”

Jitsui nods his head as he heads out next to the doorway, “I’m going to see if Fukumoto needs any help in preparing lunch. I’ll see you later whenever you two get up.”

“Sure.” Kaminaga mumbles and sighs once Jitsui steps out.

It has been exactly a day now since Hatano has gotten back from his mission and a day since they’ve learned Hatano had been struck twice against his head, having left him with a head injury and to suffer from temporary amnesia. And while he might have gotten his memories back, the injury still exists, as that part at the side of his head is still swollen and making it unbearable for him to sleep and lie on his side.

They all know well enough how dangerous head injuries can be and were fully aware that Hatano’s lucky to be alive, even with the way he’d been grinning all cheekily the moment they learned what happened. The thought that Hatano had been so close in losing his life, of not being able to see that smug smile again, sends a shiver down his spine.

Hatano needs rest and being his stubborn self, he found himself being ordered by Yuuki to rest, but with everyone else being sent and away for a mission, he’d been by Kaminaga’s side as they detained the Wind Agency spies― _scums_ ―the night before as they aided Jitsui in his mission.

By the time they’d made it back, it had been far too late into the night, and Hatano who’d just gotten back in the morning from his mission, had been utterly exhausted by then, even with how well he’d hidden it, and they somehow found themselves sharing a bed.

And Kaminaga wouldn’t take the risk of getting up and awakening Hatano accidently when he clearly needs the rest.

Looking back at him, at how his chest rises and falls with each intake of air, how he’s got his eyes shut close as he slumbers peacefully next to him, Hatano looks much younger and for once innocent ―even though he’s far from being described by that word― and Kaminaga is reminded of how young Hatano truly is. Because they might not know each other’s actual ages, but it’s fairly obvious that Jitsui and Hatano are much younger than them, particularly Hatano, and Kaminaga finds himself running a hand gently through his hair without giving it much a thought.

He regrets it immediately when that stirs him awake and Hatano blinks his eyes slowly, before weakly murmuring some incoherent words as he hides his face against his chest and Kaminaga furrows his brows.

“What?”

Hatano clears his throat and mumbles clearly this time, “You’re annoying.”

“You woke up just to tell me this?”

“ _You_ woke me up. You’re a terrible bed.” Hatano replies, voice still quiet and lazy, but seemingly much more awake than before.

Kaminaga snorts, “You’ve been sleeping for how many hours now without complaining and now I’m suddenly a terrible bed?”

“You―” Hatano lifts himself slightly as he tries moving slightly aside, but as soon as the side of his head comes in contact with the pillow, he hisses as he shuts his eyes close, and drops himself back on top of Kaminaga.

He sighs after that, ignoring what happened and making it seem as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred until Kaminaga speaks, “I saw that.”

“Congratulations. You have eyes and can notice things.” Hatano remarks and Kaminaga finds himself smiling because he might not admit it, but he’s missed having Hatano around with his constant remarks and bickering.

“Does your head hurt a lot―”

“Obviously because you keep on talking.” Kaminaga huffs out a breath at Hatano when he interrupts him and Hatano snickers.

“I meant does it hurt a lot even when you’re not sleeping on your side?” Kaminaga asks and Hatano hums.

“Who knows?”

“You’ll never answer me properly, will you?” Kaminaga asks again.

Hatano lifts himself slightly to face Kaminaga with that familiar cheeky grin and Kaminaga swallows that sudden lump in his throat and notices the way his heart flutters at that, “Aww, why? Is Kaminaga worried about me?”

“No, just want to know when you’ll get better so I can beat your ass again.” Hatano laughs at that, his laugher and his presence brightening somehow the entire place again.

Kaminaga grins, matching Hatano’s grin as he speaks, “You mean when I can beat you up again?”

“You can’t―”

“Want me to remind you of that time when I threw you against the wall during our training? Or how about that time when I slammed you against the ground? Or when―”

“Okay, fine you’ve made your point. Can you shut up now?” Hatano laughs again, before dropping himself back on top of Kaminaga, hiding his face against his neck with a sigh.

They drift into a comfortable silence after that, Kaminaga somehow finding himself smiling at hearing Hatano’s laugh once again and to see him grinning, and looking better and livelier than he had yesterday.

Hatano yawns quietly, his breath warm against his neck, and Kaminaga’s snapped out of his thoughts.

“Do you want to get up?”

Hatano sighs as he snuggles closer to him, the arm he’s got around Kaminaga’s middle tightening, as he mumbles all lazily, “I don't wanna get up; you're comfy.”

Kaminaga’s taken aback by Hatano’s sudden words and it takes him a few moments before realising he’s incapable of responding properly, and he responds by wrapping an arm around him as well and patting his back twice softly.

“So I’m not a terrible bed?” Kaminaga asks with a smirk and Hatano hums.

“Not the worst, but could do better.” Hatano responds and Kaminaga can particularly hear him grinning.

“And how can I be a better pillow and bed for you?”

“More practice.”

“You mean more of you sleeping on top of me and making my arm get all numb?” Hatano laughs and it’s a blissful sound to Kaminaga’s ears.

“Exactly.”

Kaminaga smiles as he softly rubs his hand against his back and Hatano hums quietly.

The thought of more mornings of him waking up with Hatano by his side doesn’t seem something he can complain about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


End file.
